


Stay

by dasakuryo



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Kory blinks back the tears welling up in her eyes, but doesn't quite worry about choking back the sniff that comes creeping up her throat."Kory.""Stay with me."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507718
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> (Belated) entry for whumptober, combination of the prompts Human Shield Day #4, Stab Wound Day #8, Stay With Me Day #17, Bleeding Out Day #23. Enjoy! n.n

"If you don't die, I'll kill you myself, Grayson."

The deafening thump in her ears makes her hands twitch, trembling, loosening her pressure, and her face contorts at the warmth seeping through her fingers and meandering down her wrist. Kory forces the air out of her lungs at Dick's pained groan and pins down her hand with all the strength she can muster. Dick groans again, eyes fluttering open. Bubbles rise in her throat at his wandering hazy gaze, she bites down on her lip, hard, to stop herself from reaching for his face so he looks at her. 

She can't afford to. Not now. Not when all keeping Dick's life from ebbing away are her hands pressing down on that stab wound. She blinks back the tears welling up in her eyes, but doesn't quite worry about choking back the sniff that comes creeping up her throat.

"Kory."

"Stay with me."

The gruffness in Dick's voice when he croaks her name shatters her. Her resolve crumbles, her lower lip trembling when she tastes the saltiness on her tongue. A sound escapes her —she can't really tell whether it'd been his breathed name or a desperate whimper. Even in the dim light of the alley she can make out Dick growing paler by the second. Damn his stubbornness and his sacrifice-driven tendencies. He shouldn't have shielded her from that blow—

Xhal. It's her the one with enhanced healing powers,  _ not him _ . A detail Dick seems to conveniently forget all the time, a gesture that never fails to fill her with warm fondness, a misstep that she finds somewhat endearing—

Until she doesn't anymore. Not when the rise and fall of his chest grows more intermittent, not when a shaky hoarse sound spills from his lips, not when red paints and gleams on her palms and on the pavement-- Not when his eyelids flutter and flutter, making her heart lodge in her throat waiting for him to open his eyes again.

She would have flown Dick back to the tower, but the mere thought of not nursing the wound makes her shiver. He might be the team leader, but sometimes Kory forgets the degree of Dick's frailty. He's only human, after all. And though there are times Kory loves that about him, she finds herself wishing he was anything but. A Kryptonian would do right now—

Where are the others? She needs to get him back to—

"I am cold," his voice quivers.

"Hang in there," is the only thing she can afford to say through her tightened throat. 

Concern flashes through Dick's face, somehow managing to break through his exhaustion. There's warmth in his eyes, almost blinding against the paleness of his face. Kory licks her lips, managing a wan side smile, one that trembles when she feels the feathery touch of Dick's fingertips on the exposed back of her hand. He mumbles something, fingers skimming and skating over her skin. Breath caught, Kory crouches down and forward.

He mumbles again and the dread in Kory's voice wanes just a fraction. His fingers twitch, for the first time in what feels like forever he fixes his gaze on Kory's eyes. With a shaky breath, he wounds them around her wrist. Another anxiety thuds in her ears now, simmering warm in her veins. 

"You sure— It's going to—"

_ Hurt. _

His grasp tightens.

Kory swallows through the lump in her throat, nodding. 

Dick's agonizing scream tears the silence to shreds while Kory's hands gleam with streaks of gold and red.

* * *

"Ouch."

"Seriously, Grayson?"

He muffles the groan this time, but fidgets in his spot when she starts massaging the cream onto his skin again. He hisses, clicks his tongue, and Kory can't help but roll her eyes at him, much to Dick's annoyance. He glares at her, with an expression that seems built halfway between a frown and a pout which almost makes Kory feel sorry for him. Almost.

"You wouldn't be in this predicament if it weren't for your rash actions."

He masks his choked back whine clearing his throat, huffing while watching Kory tear open a new set of bandages package. The paper creaks between her fingers and she raises an eyebrow at him, twirling a circle with her finger in the space between them.

"Besides, it was  _ your _ idea," she fights back casually, while coating one side of the bandage with a generous squeeze of the cream. "Next time it'll do you good if you remember I can heal fast, Dick," she adds, her voice softening this time, not shying away from stroking his jaw briefly with the back of her hand. 

Dick flashes her a smile. 

"That way I'd not have to go around cauterizing stab wounds."

**Author's Note:**

> Me, combining Dick's concern and undying love for Kory with his stubbornness of protecting everyone? Well, it's more likely than you think xD The scenario popped in my head while re-watching their team-up against Deathstroke, and this is the result n.n Hope you've all enjoyed the read! Thanks for dropping by, feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
